


just before

by gentlygolden



Series: cashilde oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Royalty, his brother and parents are there too but they’re just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlygolden/pseuds/gentlygolden
Summary: It’s a damn good thing Cas decided not to go on that diplomatic trip.He might not have been there to meet their baby if he’d went.
Relationships: Castiel Montegomery/Hilde Montegomery, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: cashilde oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663096





	just before

Cas sighed as he sank to the bed next to his wife. He really wasn’t looking forward to this damned diplomatic excursion. At any other time, he’d be at least interested, excited even; given his wife’s circumstances however, he was reasonably hesitant to leave. Hilde was eight months pregnant, and overdue at that. She squeezed his hand as they sat together. 

“We’ll be fine; you know that, don’t you?” He sighed again and rose, walking frustratedly to the bedroom door. Outfits were packed and food was pre-made, his parents, brother and sister were ready; everyone was prepared except for him. Concern and despair ruled his thoughts.  _ What if they  _ **_aren’t_ ** _ okay? What if I miss them being born? What about Hilde? _ With a loud huff, he came to a resolution. 

“ _ Screw it! _ ” Hilde looked up in surprise. 

“What?” Her husband whirled about and knelt before her. 

“ _ All _ of it! I can’t  _ leave _ you!  _ Either _ of you!” They stared at each other as Hilde’s eyes glistened. With a happy, watery laugh, she gazed down and put a hand on her rounded belly. 

“You are  _ so loved _ , darling.” 

Softly, Cas pressed his forehead against his wife’s. 

“M’gonna go tell my parents, okay?” Nodding, Hilde sniffled as he helped her to bed. After the pillows were positioned just so, he quietly walked out, but not before a kiss to his wife and their baby. Isana and Galen were surprised, of course, to hear their son had last-minute decided not to come, but not by his reasoning. After a slow-but-steady process of finding and unloading his trunk, Cas stumbled back to his little family. He was out before he pulled up the covers.

Just the next day, Hilde was lounging on their bed, attempting to find a comfortable position. She’d been experiencing cramps throughout the early morning and timed the moments between, but refrained from alerting her husband. In her tiredness, she’d been jolting awake every few seconds, but was startled fully aware when she noticed a wetness between her thighs. She froze, and breathed slowly, before carefully maneuvering herself upright. She was still taking controlled breaths when Cas walked in, expecting to find her napping. He was promptly met with: 

“Baby’s coming.” He halted in place, eyes wide. Hilde thought he was starting to look a little panicky, and she cried out:

“Cas,  _ please _ !” She gestured to her stomach, and that jolted her husband out of it. He buzzed over and supported her as she rose, gritting her teeth through the pain. Before they hobbled through the doorway, he snagged the overnight bag they’d had ready for weeks, just in case. 

At around 8:47 pm that night, the populous was sent into a tizzy. 

  
  


**HRH Castiel Montgomery** _@waterwonder_  
"Her Highness and I are overjoyed to finally meet our firstborn. Ten fingers and toes; she's here at last."


End file.
